We'll Meet Again
by FatesxColliding
Summary: Lira's been having some really weird dreams lately. Who is he? Are her dreams more realistic than she expected? Lira is a made up character, obviously. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers, it's Kelso.

I have one note to add about this story. I couldn't figure out how to get two sub-catagories, so this is also an Eragon fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!

Kelso

* * *

I had a dream about him again. Some guy that I didn't even know was in my dreams. It had to have been the third time this week. In this particular dream, he had saved me from a deadly spell. Before he left, he turned to me and said, "We'll meet again, Lira…" and he disappeared.

Maybe my dreams were telling me something. It was that or I was going crazy. I rolled over to look at my clock. The bright neon green numbers read, 12:43am. I figured now would be a good time for my midnight walk. I had always liked to take walks when it was late. Everything was so peaceful, and it helped me clear my mind. I grabbed my sweatshirt, and headed out the door.

When I got a few blocks from my house, I stopped for a while. A few seconds later, I noticed that someone was running toward me. I was able to tell it was my twin sister, Lyra, after a few seconds. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"I was just coming to get you." she panted.

"Is something wrong…?" I asked. I was more than a little bit confused. Lyra almost never took walks during the night. And when she did, she never went farther than the end of the block. Lyra, who was still catching her breath, nodded. Just as she did, I saw someone else approaching from the darkness. Something about him seemed oddly familiar.

"He's looking for you. I have no idea who he is, but he's claiming that he knows you." She explained to me. I got a closer look of this mysterious person, and I immediately knew who he was.

He was the one from my dreams.

"Lyra…" I whispered, "He's the one from my dreams…"

"You actually know him?" she sounded bewildered. I shook my head, and walked towards him.

"I've been looking for you." He stated. I just stared at him. Somehow, I felt like I really had met him somewhere before.

"So I hear…" I replied after a few moments of silence. I had a very weird feeling in my stomach. Almost like nervousness. I didn't know exactly what it was, but I knew I had felt it before. And I knew that this feeling would soon overcome me.

"You're Lira, right?" he asked me.

"Yes, that's me." I said. "Who are you?"

"How could you not know who I am? I saved your life!"

"I know that much! I meant your name! I don't know your name."

"My name is Harry. I know I've told you that already."

"Well, if you did, I don't remember." I still had one more question to ask him. "How did you know where to find me?" Right after I said that, I knew it wasn't smart. He got tense, and his eyes looked they could burn a hole right through me.

"I have my ways…" His eyes were still fixed on me, though his glare had softened quite a bit. I felt as if he was analyzing me, and it made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't say anything.

"You see why I'm afraid of him?" Lyra whispered in my ear. I nodded. Out of no where, Harry hugged me. I stood there, shocked. My night was getting weirder and weirder by the second. But to me, the weirdest thing that had happened was the unexplainable feeling in my stomach.

Lyra and I had decided to bring Harry back to our house. We were all sitting at the kitchen table. Harry kept his eyes fixed on me. Lyra yawned.

"Lira, I'm going back to bed," she said, and she got up and left the room. A few seconds later, I heard her door close. I looked up to have my eyes meet Harry's.

"Why did you come to find me…?" I asked him.

"I want to get to know you. You seem like an interesting person." He replied coldly.

"But why me? Why am I so special?" I inquired further, though I had no expectations of these questions being answered.

"I have my reasons." He said, but I didn't have an answer for him. I got up to get some water. I was thinking hard. I was able to think of only two reasons why Harry would find me interesting. One of them was because of what I was, and why I had been involved in the wizarding world. The other was because maybe he liked me. And with that second thought, I figured out what the feeling in my stomach was.

I liked Harry.

"Nothing rude in return… I'm impressed." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I stayed quiet, and drank my water. "Well, are you going to give me a place to sleep?"

"Yea, you can sleep on the couch." I replied. "I'm going up to my room now. You can come get me if you need anything. I'm in the room with my name on the door." I got up, put my glass in the sink, and then walked out of the kitchen. I heard Harry get up to follow me. I turned to look at him. "Good night." He whispered, and he gave me a quick hug. He turned and went back to the kitchen. I looked towards where he was, and stood for a second. Did he like me? I had the burning desire to find out the reason behind his appearance. I shook my head at my question, and walked up the stairs to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken by a knock at my door the next morning. I figured it was Harry. I rolled over to look at the clock. It was only 7:30. What could anyone possibly want at 7:30 in the morning? I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Come in." I said. The door opened. To my surprise, I saw Lyra standing in the doorway. She walked in, and closed the door behind her. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"So… what happened after I went to bed last night?" she asked me. Lyra always had the need to know the latest gossip.

"Nothing really. I came up a few minutes after you." I told her. She obviously had not heard what she wanted to, so she left my room.

A few minutes later, Harry came in. I looked at him. I was still in bed, so he sat down next to me.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I hardly know you, yet you know every way to annoy me. Are you stalking me?" I asked jokingly, but I didn't think Harry took it as one. He looked hurt.

"Well, if that's how you feel…" he started. Instead of finishing the sentence, he got up to leave my room.

"Wait, that's not how I feel. Please, don't leave." He sat down next to me again.

"Lira, I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I need your help, and I need it now."

"Umm, okay. Would you mind explaining a bit more?"

"Well, I really don't have time to explain right now. I'm in a hurry. I just need an answer."

"I'll agree only on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"Promise me that you won't forget me after I help you." I knew it was a risky thing for me to say, but I wanted Harry for myself. Being used was not on my list of things to do.

"I'll never forget you." He smiled.

"Then I'll help."

"Great. Thank you. We have to leave now; did you want to tell your sister you're leaving?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I just want to put some normal clothes on." Harry nodded, and he left my room. I grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find, and a black shirt. I ran over to my desk, and took something very important out of it, just in case. I didn't think I would have to use it, but I couldn't be sure. I tucked it in my pocket, and pulled my shirt down over it. I ran downstairs to meet Harry.

"Your sister left this for you." He said when I entered the kitchen. He handed me a piece of paper with Lyra's handwriting on it. I quickly read it, and wrote a few things just telling her that I had left with Harry.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked me. I nodded. "We need to apparate, so take my hand and stand completely still. It might hurt a little bit." He held out his hand to me, and I took it. I looked up, and our eyes met for a second. I felt myself blushing. Harry smiled and turned away. "Here we go…" He said.

I felt a huge compression on my lungs. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't move. I felt like I was frozen. I thought I felt Harry's hand slip away from mine. Out of no where, it stopped.

We were in a forest near a lake. I wondered what Harry would need help with in a forest. Then I noticed I was alone. Harry wasn't there.

"Harry!" I called out. "Where are you?" There was no reply. I was alone in some unknown forest, and I didn't think Harry would ever find me. I sat down and leaned back against a tree. Tears started falling down my face. I was going to be lost here forever. And I was never going to get the chance to be with Harry. I remembered the words that he had said to me in my last dream…

"We'll meet again, Lira."


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours had passed, and I was getting tired and hungry. I had not slept the night before, and I had not thought to take breakfast when we had left this morning. I just wanted to get out of this place and be with Harry. I waited for a few more minutes, but there was still no sign of him, so I decided to take a nap. I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do while alone in the forest, but I was really tired. I tried to get comfortable, and a few minutes later, I was out cold.

I was pulled out of my sleep by someone tapping on my shoulder. "How much sleep do you need? Wake up already!" a voice shouted at me. When I opened my eyes and looked up, I saw that it was Harry. I smiled.

"Where were you? I was so scared!" I blurted. He glared at me. I was not aware of why he was glaring at me. I was almost positive that _I_ had done nothing wrong.

"Where was I? The right question is where were you? This is your fault, not mine!" he shouted at me. I could tell he was really mad. I was still confused.

"How is it my fault? It's yours for being so careless!" I yelled back.

"You didn't listen to me. I told you to stay absolutely still!"

"I didn't move. I couldn't! So obviously, you must've done something wrong."

"I didn't do anything wrong. If I did, it was asking for your help in the first place. I should've known that a muggle wouldn't listen." I was speechless. It took me a few minutes to regain myself, but I did.

"Well, if that's what you think, I guess I'll be going…" and I turned away from him and ran further into the forest.

"Lira! Wait, I'm sorry!" I heard him call out after I had gone a few feet. I ignored him and kept running.

How could he insult me like that? He didn't know anything about me at all. While I was busy insulting him under my breath, I realized what went wrong. I didn't think I felt his hand slip away from mine, I _knew_ that's what had happened. I still didn't know whose fault it was, but I knew it was stupid for me and Harry to be fighting over this.

After a while, I got tired of running, and I sat down against a tree. It was starting to get dark, and I still had no idea where I was. I really hoped that Harry had followed me because there was no other way I was getting out of this forest. As I went through my options, I heard a crunching sound that was getting louder and louder every second. I started shaking. My thoughts were racing. What if it was a bear? I couldn't remember anything useful about bear encounters, so I started to panic. I looked up, and I saw a good sized tree that I could climb. I worked my way up the trunk, and I found a sturdy branch. It was far enough from the ground that nothing could possibly reach it.

The sound was getting louder. I stayed absolutely still. I didn't even breathe. I just waited for whatever it was to come into my view. The sound slowed, and eventually, I saw Harry standing below the tree I was in. I pressed myself closer to the branch, hoping he didn't see me. I was going to scare him so he would apologize.

"Lira!" he called out. He looked around for a few minutes, and sighed in disappointment. He turned around and started to walk away. I jumped out of the tree.

"I'm right here." I said. He turned around. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of doing something wrong. You probably know better than I do anyway." He started walking in my direction.

"I had no right to yell at you. I was just so mad because this cost us a lot of time. I should've just understood that you're still not used to this kind of stuff. I'm sorry." He came up to me and hugged me, and I hugged him back. It felt good to be safely in his arms. "Now, we really need to get going…" he said as he was getting himself out of our embrace. He held his hand to me.

"Not again…" I whispered.

"Please, do it for me." I stared at his outstretched hand for a moment, took a deep breath, and grabbed it.

"I'm ready when you are… I'll try not to move this time. And please don't let my hand slip away from yours…" he gave me a puzzled look.

"I promise I won't let you go." He said with a smile.

This compression was not nearly as bad as the first one. I didn't even try to move, and I kept a really strong grip on Harry's hand. Hopefully I'd end up in the right place this time.

A few seconds later, we were standing in a large stadium… a completely deserted large stadium. I looked around. There were three torches casting an eerie glow. I shivered. It was really dark here, but I knew where I was. My eyes shifted to the far end of the stadium, where I could've sworn I saw someone moving. And that person was moving towards Harry and me. I grabbed his hand and moved to be protected by him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry?" a woman's voice called from the far end of the stadium.

"None other." He replied. A few seconds later, the person approaching us came out from the darkness.

"Prove yourself." She said. I was really confused. Harry sighed.

"I'm the only child of Lilly and James. My patronus takes the form of a stag. My wand has a core of a phoenix feather. Is that good enough Minerva?" he replied to her question.

"I suppose…" her eyes wandered over to me, and then down to my fingers threaded through Harry's. "And you're Lira, I'm guessing?" I stared at her. I was unable to talk, so I just nodded. Harry had not tried to shake me off after Minerva had seen our fingers entwined. "Good." She said, and she directed her attention back to Harry. "I'm also assuming you're told her the plan?" she asked him. He turned a little red.

"Umm… not exactly…" he muttered. Minerva's eyes blazed.

"How could you not have told her? We have three hours!" she screamed.

Harry looked at me and said, "Well, things got a little off course…" I immediately knew he was talking about me getting lost. Minerva probably assumed it was something else.

"Well, just make sure she knows the main idea of it. Don't waste time with the minor details. I'll meet you two soon." Minerva stated. She started to shift shape. She was now a cat. I accidentally let out a scream. The cat that took her place ran away. I squeezed harder on Harry's hand. He turned to face me.

"Lira, I know you're so confused, ad probably scared about all of this, but I really need you to cooperate with me." He told me.

"I'll try my best…" I managed to choke out. He smiled at me.

"I should probably explain this all to you now. We don't have much time since we have to get there on foot because we don't want to be heard apparating, so I'll explain it you while we're walking." He started walking. I still held his hand, so I had no choice but to let him lead me wherever we were going.

Harry started to explain everything. It was a lot to take in, but I managed to get the key points. We were going to kill someone. I knew who she was, and I knew that she was an evil person, but I was still scared out of my mind. Harry had left my hand go a few minutes after we started walking because he needed to light up the alley we were walking through. My heart was pounding. I didn't know if I was going to be able to do this. Even for him.

"Harry… I don't know if I'm going to be able to help you…" I whispered. He stopped walking, and turned around to face me. He looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, and I was surprised that I hadn't noticed them before.

"I know you're scared, and I know it's a lot for me to ask of you. But, please, so much is depending on you, even if it doesn't seem that way. I need you to do this." He replied. I just nodded. He put his wand in his back pocket, and took both of my hands in his. "I'm so proud of you…" he murmured, I just stared into his eyes. He moved a little closer to me. He let go of my hands, and wrapped his arms round my waist. He pulled me close so my body was touching his.

"You should be proud of me. After all, I'm doing this for you."

"I know." His eyes twinkled. They were making my heart melt. We starting moving closer to each other, and before I knew it, his lips met mine. I didn't want the moment to end. It felt like only Harry and I mattered, and I wanted that to be the only thing I had to worry about. He pulled me closer to him, and pressed his mouth harder on mine. Why did we have to go kill someone? Why couldn't Harry and I just stay here until it was over?

Harry must've been thinking the same thing because when we finally parted, he seemed hesitant. "Do we have to stop…?" I asked him. He gave me a small smile.

"Unfortunately, we do. Minerva's expecting us. We have a job to do right now." He replied. I sighed.

"But later…" I started. I wanted him to finish the sentence. He smiled bigger.

"Later," he said, "I'm all yours." He took his wand back out of his pocket, and he took one of my hands in his, and this time, he was the one to thread his fingers through mine. I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see me. To help ease my fear, I thought of only Harry and me together. I really hoped that he and I would be a couple. I liked him a lot more than I had yesterday, and I was almost positive he felt the same for me. But I knew that Harry and I had business to take care of before we worried about us.


	5. Chapter 5

It took us another thirty minutes to get where we had to meet Minerva because we had to take a different way. We didn't want _her_ to know we were planning to ambush. It had been a few years since I had last been here. It felt good to be at a place that felt almost like a home to me. No one had known of my existence here. I was an outcast, and that's how things needed to be while I was there. It was far too dangerous for anyone to know I had anything to do with that place. When Minerva saw us, she came running.

"She knows the plan?" Minerva asked Harry. He nodded. "Good. Morgana will be here any minute. We must be ready." Minerva started walking back in the direction she came, and Harry and I followed her. I was to serve as a distraction to Morgana so Harry and Minerva had time to disarm her. We walked a little further and hid behind a large tree. We waited in silence.

Neither Minerva nor Harry knew that I had formulated a plan of my own. For once, I was glad that I had thought to take what I was only supposed to use in emergencies. I thought that this classified as a major emergency. I knew that it would expose me to both of them, but it was worth it. There was a loud pop, and a woman's voice.

"Remember, we only have ten minutes to get in and out." It said. I was almost positive that it was Morgana.

"Okay, we get it." A man's voice said.

"Yea, we're not idiots." Another one added. There were footsteps, and three figures started to approach our hiding place. She was in the middle.

"Ready?" Minerva whispered. "One, two, three!" we jumped out from behind the tree. I waited to hear the spell from Harry and Minerva. Because when they were disarming them, I was going to put my plan into motion.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry and Minerva yelled at the same time. Two wands went flying. I didn't know who they belonged to, but right now it didn't matter.

"_Expelliarmus._" I whispered, and pointed my wand at the three figures. The third wand went flying. I saw Harry and Minerva exchange confused looks. I was in position. I pointed my wand at the back of Morgana's head. I didn't know if either Minerva or Harry could see me. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" I screamed. A blinding green light shot from the tip of my wand, and nailed Morgana right on target. She screamed, and dropped on the ground. She was dead. I smiled.

Harry and Minerva stood there with their jaws hanging open. I knew that they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. The two men that had accompanied Morgana found their wands, and fled. Harry walked up to me.

"I had no idea…" he stuttered.

"No one is supposed to know." I told him. Minerva came running up to us. It took her a few more minutes to absorb everything that had just happened.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a witch too?" she asked me.

"No one is supposed to know." I repeated.

"Why not…?" She obviously hadn't known about me before now.

"It's a long story, and I really don't feel like going into all the details."

"Well, okay. I'm just so impressed that you were able to figure that entire thing out by yourself. Morgana could've seen you. You put yourself in even more danger than Harry and I put ourselves in. If I had seen you, I might've assumed you were betraying us." She let out a little laugh.

"I guess she's too smart for us, Minerva." Harry joked.

"She's definitely smart." Minerva agreed.

"Umm, do you think we could go up to the castle? I haven't been there in two years." I asked. They both looked at me.

"You're a witch _and _you went to Hogwarts?" Harry was surprised. "Next thing you'll say was that you were in Gryffindor!"

"Well, technically, I was." I smiled.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" I laughed. Harry gave me a quick kiss.

"We should get going. It's cold." Minerva said, I could tell by her tone that she didn't want to come between Harry and me.

"Sounds good to me." Harry replied. He took my hand, and we started walking. "Lira, I have a surprise for you now."

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"Well, this you probably know already, but I went to Hogwarts too. I was in Gryffindor, and I graduated two years before you." I felt like there was more to his story.

"I didn't know that." I told him. It was the truth. I wasn't connected to the rest of the school. I was strictly there for learning purposes.

"There's more." He said. "I stayed at Hogwarts after I graduated. And two months ago, Minerva appointed me as Headmaster." I stopped walking and looked at him. I was in shock.

"That was not the kind of surprise I was expecting." I whispered. Minerva laughed, and so did Harry. I had never heard of a headmaster that was only twenty-one.

"It's not that big of a deal." He told me. "Come on, let's keep walking."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and I were seated on the couch in his office right by the fire. Even though it was only November, there were tiny white specks falling from the sky. I was snuggled against Harry's chest. He had his arms around me.

"So," he started. "If you went to Hogwarts, why did I never see you?" I sighed. I figured that I would tell him my story.

"Well, like I said before, no one was to know of my existence here. I was only schooled here because I was different than others of my race. I was capable of what others weren't, and they got jealous. It was too dangerous for me at home, and it was too dangerous for me to be here. But because of my talents, they eventually let me in when I turned eleven.

"I was told to stay out of public places. I had to be in certain rooms at certain times, and I was only educated by those who could be trusted. I'm a witch, Harry, but I'm more than just a witch." I explained. He was trying to take it all in and make sense of it.

"So, how can you be more than a witch?"

"This is the part that may freak you out a little. I'm an elf. I'm one of the highest classes of elves that there are. I'm the daughter of Queen Islanzadí. You've already met Lyra. She's the same as me. But our older sister, Arya, is normal, in Elven terms. You'll learn more about Lyra and me as I grow to trust you more.

"But one of the reasons I came here was because many others were jealous that I was capable of two kinds of magic. Sorcery and the magic that I do as a special elf, which uses the ancient Elven language."

"I don't get it."

"Like I said, as I grow to trust you more, I will explain it." I thought for a second. "I can give you a demonstration of the Elven magic, if you'd like."

"Sure."

"Okay. Will you put out that fire please?" He pointed his wand at the fire, and it went out.

"Work your magic." I could tell he was trying to make a joke. I walked over to the fire place and knelt down in front of it. I concentrated on the logs.

"_Brisinger_." The logs burst into fire.

"You used your wand." I raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Okay… if I used my wand, then why is it sitting on the table right in front of you?" I stood up, and walked back to the couch. Harry looked up at me.

"You really are different…" There was a hint of sadness in his voice. I sat down next to him.

"Is being different a bad thing?" To me, being different was almost normal.

"No…" He looked down and started twiddling his thumbs.

"Aww, come on. I know there's more to that than just a simple little no."

"Well, I really wanted you to stay with me and for us to be… together." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Being different doesn't put any boundaries on me. Well, it does, but I was destined for that one."

"What would that be?" I hesitated. I couldn't trust him with this yet.

"You'll find out when you prove yourself worthy enough not to harm him." Harry looked disappointed. I laughed. "I don't have another boyfriend." He perked up when I said, "Another." He knew that I was agreeing to be his girlfriend.

"I promise to never hurt anything that belongs to you."

"I still can't tell you."

"I wasn't asking you to. I was just letting you know." He turned to me, and looked into my eyes. He put his arm behind my head, and pulled my face closer to his so our lips were a few inches away from each other. He hesitated for a moment, and I grew impatient. It was like he sensed my impatience, because he let out a little chuckle. A few seconds later, he pressed his mouth against mine.

And with that kiss, I knew that my life would never, ever be the same again.

FIN


End file.
